Come Back to Me
"Come Back to Me" is the fifth single from Janet Jackson's 1989 album Rhythm Nation 1814. It was released on June 18, 1990 and though it performed moderately in international territories, it was a success in the United States and Canada, peaking at number three on the Canadian Singles Chart and even claiming the top spot on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. It also peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts. Background The song was written by Jackson, James Harris III, and Terry Lewis and produced by Harris and Lewis. A remix of the original song appears on Jackson's first greatest hits compilation, 1995's Design of a Decade 1986/1996. The single contains the B-side "The Skin Game Pt. 1". "The Skin Game Pt. 2" is an instrumental which appears exclusively on selected releases. Jackson also recorded the song in Spanish, titled "Vuelve a mí" which also appears on selected releases. In the UK, the song was released as a double A-side co-featuring "Alright". In 2008 the song was sampled on Plies' "Bust It Baby Pt. 2", which featured Ne-Yo and peaked at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #2 on the Rap Songs chart. Jackson also featured on the official remix to the song. Composition The song is a composition in common time with a tempo of 78 beats per minute. It is set in the key of A-flat, following a basic chord progression from D♭-E♭-f-g. Chart performance The song reached number two on both the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 (behind Mariah Carey's "Vision of Love") and on the U.S. Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs (behind The Time's "Jerk Out)", becoming another top five single from Rhythm Nation 1814. It also became Jackson's first—and so far only—number-one hit on the U.S. Adult Contemporary chart. Internationally, it Peaked at number Three in Canada, peaked at number twenty on the UK Singles Chart, and did poorly in Australia. However, the song is one of her biggest hits in Brazil. It was a theme to a soap opera and still, to this day, is played often in Brazilian AC stations. Music video Directed by Dominic Sena, the video is set in Paris, where Jackson deals with the former lover leaving her. She reminisces about her and the good moments spent with her former lover. The male lead in the video was René Elizondo, Jr., whom she would marry a year later. The video shows the Pont de Bir-Hakeim, the Eiffel Tower, the Grand Palais, the Gare d'Austerlitz, the Champs de Mars area, and the view from Montmartre, among others. It appears on the video compilation Design of a Decade 1986/1996 and was released on iTunes on May 4, 2007. Live performances Jackson has performed the song on her most of her tours, including the Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour and the Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. It was not included on The Velvet Rope Tour and was only included on the set list of the Janet. Tour during the early dates of the tour. Official remixes/versions *Album Version – 5:33 *Instrumental – 5:17 *7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:47 *12" I'm Beggin' You Mix/Design Of A Decade 1986/1996 Version – 5:34 *The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:18 *"Vuelve a mí" – 5:13 *"Vuelve a mí" (Spanish) – 5:21 Track listings ;UK double 12" promo single (USAT 681) # "Alright" (12" House Mix) – 7:07 # "Alright" (Hip House Dub) – 6:40 # "Alright" (Acappella) – 3:26 # "Alright" (12" R&B Mix) – 7:17 # "Alright" (House Dub) – 5:58 # "Alright" (7" House Mix With Rap) – 5:35 # "Alright" (7" House Mix) – 4:21 # "Alright" (R&B Mix) – 4:34 # I'm Beggin' You Mix – 5:33 # The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:19 # LP Instrumental – 5:15 ;UK 12" single (USAF681) # The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:19 # "Alright" (12" R&B Mix) – 7:17 # "Alright" (House Dub) – 5:58 ;UK CD single (USACD681) # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # "Alright" (7" R&B Mix) – 4:34 # "Alright" (7" House Mix With Rap) – 5:35 ;U.S. 12" single (SP-12345) # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # I'm Beggin' You Mix – 5:33 # LP Instrumental – 5:15 # "The Skin Game, Part I" – 6:43 # "The Skin Game, Part II" – 6:37 ;Japanese 3" CD single (PCDY-10015) # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # "Vuelve a Mi" – 5:15 ;Japanese CD maxi single (PCCY-10131) # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # I'm Beggin' You Mix – 5:33 # "Vuelve a Mi" – 5:15 # The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:19 # LP Version – 5:35 # LP Instrumental – 5:15 # "Vuelve a Mi" (Spanish) – 5:21 # "The Skin Game, Part I" – 6:43 # "The Skin Game, Part II" – 6:37 Charts Peak positions End of year charts